<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we were never saints by PHLHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406628">we were never saints</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHLHeart/pseuds/PHLHeart'>PHLHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keyakizaka46 (Band), Sakurazaka46 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHLHeart/pseuds/PHLHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morita Hikaru thought she was prepared to change. She never realized how far she'd be forced to go.</p><p>If there were something yankees are known for, it’d be complete and utter dedication. And for some, it could prove to be their downfall.</p><p>[Majisuka Gakuen AU]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morita Hikaru/Tamura Hono, Moriya Akane/Sugai Yuuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. hide the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If there were something yankees are known for, it’d be complete and utter dedication. And for some, it could prove to be their downfall.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room is small and dark, curtains strewn over the windows. Photos and torn paper clipped onto the bulletin board, various unused musical instruments lay scattered around. A girl lets out an audible sigh of frustration. “First day of school and there have been what, four juniors who have tried to get up here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s always the overconfident ones. You should be glad there are any that tried in the first place” The muted sounds of an action game floats around the cramped space. “None of them got past the underlings anyway.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has Majijo always been this weak? I was looking forward to this day, damn it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop complaining.” A white blazer whizzed past her, missing its mark by a few inches. “Maybe if someone actually got up here, I wouldn’t be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Deal with it then, newbie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a higher position than you, so watch your-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another voice spoke up, high pitched tone cutting through the growing tension. “Most of the somewhat competent ones are too much of a coward to even try. Plus the Student council and committee's been more strict recently.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We really should have gotten rid of them while we still could.” A frown, then a response. “Good luck with that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You all have been on my case for a while now.” The chair squeaks loudly, being pushed backward in a violent motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crunch</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That fuckin’ hurt, the hell was that for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re being noisy. Shut up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eye twitches, but chooses not to say anything further. Another voice, from a girl in a white and light pink sukajan jacket, starts to speak. “Say, I met that kid you were talking about today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The exchange student? Honestly looked wimpy if you ask me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks can be deceiving, haven’t you learned your lesson from last time?” She grimaces in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you seriously can’t compare anyone to... </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Their gazes meet. “You can’t blame me for underestimating the president. Or the vice president.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widen, realizing her mistake. “..Former president and vice-president, I mean. Tch. I will never get used to having this rank. Not that I’m complaining or anything, of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re even more airheaded than me.” The girl’s fingers then hover over her handheld consoles’ pause button. “Even I didn’t know that was possible.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The spring wind blows, and Sakura petals start to flutter from the interlocking branches above. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolls her shoulder back, slowly pushing the short dark strands behind her ear. The walk to her new school was a silent one, resigning herself to simply listening to the whispers and noises of fellow pedestrians.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sounds grow louder as she enters the busy train station. This still continued to come as a surprise to her, even after taking a few rides on this line. After all, she came from a rural city, their stations were usually deserted, save for the few tourists that might come and go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finds herself surrounded by businessmen answering emails on the train, as well as a number of highschool students in an array of brightly coloured uniforms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a soft hiss, the screen doors opened, a breath of fresh air after a while stuck in the train's cramped compartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gets out as quickly as possible, not wanting to stay longer than she could help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few steps after, she looks over the food stands, fully enticed realizing how little she’s eaten for breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got a little something on your hair there, let me get it for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her train of thought is abruptly interrupted by a girl who seemed to be trying to get her attention all of a sudden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That white uniform… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When did she get there? Her steps must have been awfully silent for her of all people to not notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde girl swiftly dusts off the pink petals. “You’re the new exchange student right? I look forward to the new school year with you. It’s Koike Minami by the way.” She starts with a smile, before running off to the arms of a tall short-haired brunette, disappearing into the crowd before Morita could even introduce herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well she was certainly a free spirited character.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morita returns to her unmotivated travel, and before she realizes it she reaches the school gates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this is Majisuka Gakuen huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was certainly… brighter than she thought it would be. After all, they were infamous for being the most powerful yankee school in the area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She briefly wonders if she’s chanced upon the wrong building? Though that certainly didn’t explain the flock of students clad in clean white school uniforms entering in an orderly line. That and the bronze plate adorning the school gate, proudly spelling out the schools’ name in large capital letters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks around before her gaze finally settles on the girl from earlier, clutching onto the tall student’s sleeve. With some seconds of observation, Hikaru tilts her head to an angle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oddly enough it seems like they were being avoided. She catches eyes apprehensively taking a quick glance at the duo before looking away. Some even taking their time to move out of the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a chuckle, she wonders if that girl- Koike was just too eccentric for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or could it be that they’re afraid of her?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She notes that a number of the students were either in splints or had some form of bruising or injury. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On the first day of classes?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, she supposes that can’t be avoided. Especially if you’re weak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hikaru wanders through the halls, in search of the principals office. She needed to grab her class assignments and schedule before the bell rings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hallways were a far cry from the pure white exterior of the building. It was white, sure. But the walls were filled with red and black graffiti of various sizes. There were random cardboard covering the paint which cracked in various places. Stained with odd brownish smears which she suspects to be dried blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The students shoot her odd, aggressive looks. Clearly unfamiliar with the new rodent prancing around their territory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes and two flights of stairs, she finally sees the door to the room. She twists the handle only to meet resistance. Locked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There must be someone else inside. She cranes her head closer to the wooden surface and listens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that can’t be helped then. Nevertheless, I give you my thanks.” A gruff voice says. The headmaster? “It’s never been the same since..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.. Well anyway, please keep that information to yourself.” This time it was a muffled female who spoke. “It’s important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hikaru hears the creak of wooden floorboards drawing closer, so she briskly moves a few feet away, still facing the entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out came a relatively tall girl, hair neatly tied into a ponytail, bangs framing her small face. She smiles politely at Hikaru before making her leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hikaru-san? Come in, come in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The headmaster was a mess. In fact, his whole office was. It looks like he got robbed by a hasty thief. Then promptly beaten up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologize for my appearance. Yankees can be quite the handful.” He uses a small towel to wipe away small traces of blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should go to the infirmary, sir.” The white-haired man laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No can do, at least not right now. Our school nurse is on leave.”  He shuffles through his desk. “One moment.” She notices a few stapled files falling to the ground. Student profiles?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could take a closer look, the headmaster jumps from his seat. “There it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a moment to organize and smoothen out the papers before handing it to her. “You’re assigned to class 2-C on the third floor. Here’s your schedule.” he adds with a small grumble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to intrude sir, but who was that girl who came out of your office earlier? Could she be the one who beat you up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By heavens, no. That was Yamasaki Ten-san. She’s also a new student- in fact she’s in the same class as you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patting down his black suit, he sits more comfortably on his velvety chair. “Silent but she seems nicer than most of the other students here. You should get to know her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I felt like someone was going to jump me on my way here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The headmaster could only shrug as he crossed his legs. “The council and I tried to reform the students after we got a notice that we might get shut down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they’ve got spirit, and they love Majijo. Yankees won’t go down without a fight, so as you can see we formed a sort of compromise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a silent hiss, he lights a cigarette he finds in his pocket. “When the school gates close for class, they can do.. whatever delinquents do nowadays. Though any time before that, they need to behave like proper students.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hikaru didn’t like smoke- or smokers in general. She could never really understand the appeal of burnt tobacco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So after homeroom, I suggest you be careful with what you do or say. They’re probably cranky and looking for any reason to start a fight.” Hikaru nods in understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the way..about Rappapa-” He meets her eyes in a flash. “It’s best you ask one of your classmates about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding not to push on the topic, Morita stands to leave. “But I do suggest you try to challenge them. I’m guessing they’re starting to get bored up there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t intend to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just one of them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart races in anticipation as her homeroom teacher, Tokuyama Daigoro tells her to wait outside the classroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tan girl from earlier- Yamasaki stood silently next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't get to introduce myself earlier- I’m Morita Hikaru.” She nods in acknowledgement. “Yamasaki Ten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that she could see her face clearer, Yamasaki seemed a lot younger than she initially thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a frown, Morita asks, "You seem a bit young to be in your second Year." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, most students here are repeaters. So it’s no wonder she looked a bit out of place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I'm 15 now, I just got accelarated a few levels." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be smart then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head. “Not at all. And I’m not being humble, seriously.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then just how? Before she could ask, Yamasaki asks another question in return. She begins to lean on the fragile-looking wall. “Why did you enroll here? No sane non-yankee person would willingly enroll in a school like this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprised by such a direct question, Morita fumbles for words. “Not really. Just-” A simple answer to a simple question. Lie through your teeth if you have to. “Financial issues. And family.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well that was no lie, but she seemed satisfied with that answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you?” Yamasaki seems to contemplate on her reply before answering, “Family as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mysterious. Either it’s simply an uncomfortable question or she’s deliberately hiding something. With her short answers and the conversation she had with the Headmaster earlier, Morita decides the latter was more probable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Either way, it doesn’t matter. Everyone has secrets. Some more than others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s an interesting girl, Morita can give her that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through the thin division, she hears the teacher read a short welcome speech before promptly informing the class of the two exchange students. Deciding that was their cue to enter, Morita takes charge and slides the door open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If the hallways were rowdy, the classrooms were on a whole other level. Passive aggressive threats turned into very real ones as she sees a student grab another girls’ collar, pulling them closer to her face, noses practically touching. None of the students looked particularly happy with the arrangement, some groaning and complaining over the stuffy uniform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She swears she sees a small wisp smoke in the back of the room. Surely they wouldn’t allow such an obvious fire hazard? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morita-san, you can sit back there by the window with Matsuda-san. Yamasaki-san may sit on the desk in front of yours.” He points to an empty spot next to a long, brown haired girl with her blazer taken off. She silently thanks him for seating her next to someone who didn’t seem to be overly hostile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, she hopes so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matsuda doesn't waste any time turning her chair to face Hikaru. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Matsuda Rina. Honor to be your temporary seatmate this year.” Morita introduces herself in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes drift back to the teacher who was clearly trying to introduce his lesson of what she gathered to be nouns and pronouns. Matsuda firmly grabs her cheeks with both palms and forces Morita to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s fine, nobody listens to the lesson anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you say so.. Not like she wanted to in the first place.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, new kid. Welcome to Majisuka Gakuen, the school of delinquents, delinquents, and delinquents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...That’s a lot of delinquents”  she grins. “True to life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To her surprise, she drags Yamasaki’s chair closer to make conversation as well. “You too, kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not that much younger than you though..” Morita grumbles. “Yeah, but you’re short, and Yamasaki still looks like a middle schooler.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well she is still quite young.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matsuda frowns, letting a loud exhale escape afterward. “You two are so booriiiiing, can’t you talk for more than two sentences?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, as your not-so-senior, it’s my pleasure to get you two to talk. I’ll be your teacher for today instead I guess, any questions about the school?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Teachers are supposed to be lecturing before asking though.. Plus doesn’t this seem a bit forced-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamasaki and Moritas eyes meet, seemingly pleading the other to say anything. When awkward silence ensues the trio end up staring at each other blankly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hikaru breaks the silence first. The headmaster didn’t want to answer, so she guesses this is a better time than ever to ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. now you see me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that was blunt. But honestly I’m not surprised that’s the first thing you asked.”  Matsuda happily reaches into her desk, pulling out a small notebook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rappappa is legendary. Probably why you asked in the first place huh? Makes everyone and their mother curious about them.” Yamasaki seems invested in the conversation too, as she watches her draw squiggly lines on the page.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You suck at drawing.” The long-haired girl gives her a playful glare, and answers with a huff. “Never said I was an artist- besides I’m not even drawing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Small boxes and lines were badly drawn, forming a pretty crappy diagram. “Majisuka Gakuen has a hierarchy. So right now we’re basically small fries compared to everyone else.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She jots down our names in the bottom box, but Yamasaki frowns “You wrote the wrong kanji.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Sorry, sorry.” Matsuda scratches her name off, and doesn’t bother to rewrite it. Guess yankees really aren’t the smartest after all. “Anyway, above us are the groups and lone wolves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She points to the corner of the room where a group of students wearing light brown jackets around their waist and necks huddled around a small stove. One of them fanning what seemed to be mozzarella cheese. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Team Pan. Slightly stronger than your random ragtag gang, powerful when attacking as a group.”</span>
  <em>
    <span> How do they even smuggle that thing in? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamasaki’s hand covers her mouth and tries to stifle a laugh. “They should just call themselves team fondue or something with that enormous pot of cheese they have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason, that name seems familiar to more than one person in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They kind of look like a bunch of brown leprechauns now that I think about it.” Hikaru whispers. “Probably shouldn’t say that out loud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh so you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a sense of humor~” The exchange was cut off by a sudden thud. Matsuda’s chair was swept from right under her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes drift to the source of the kick. Brown jacket…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit. Must have heard her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like your side glances, new kid. Don’t go spewing shit about us like last time, got it Rina? You’re lucky it’s class time. When break starts, you’re done for.” A girl with medium length hair scowls. She gives us all a second look over before returning to the group, facing away in a slouch.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Matsuda’s eyes dart around in a panic before taking a deep breath of annoyance. “Yikes. First day of school and we’ve already gotten in a fight.. With Team Pan, no less.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..We’ve..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Small favor, but would you two back me up? I don’t really feel like getting beat up this early into the year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...Fight? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surely you wouldn’t want to see poor old me get beat up five against one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fight? It’d be better to preserve her energy, but.. She can’t exactly refuse her right now. Plus it’d be a good way to measure her strength against the students of the academy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s more like it. So, back to our lesson-” She flips the page. “Where were we again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Team Pan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, right. Anyway, like I said, there are lone wolves in this school. Students like Fujiyoshi Karin and Tamura Hono.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamasaki’s gaze flitted downward to a... Frankly, an abomination of a drawing of what she assumes to be the mentioned students.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fujiyoshi is scary, her style of fighting is more controlled than just about everyone here. I mean, she’s trained and won outside competitions for fighting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That depends what style that is-”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“MMA and Jiu-jitsu. Probably wouldn’t want to mess with her. Tamura is scary too, though she’s a little weaker than Fujiyoshi. Apparently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From her drawing, the least she could decipher is that Fujiyoshi was the short haired girl and Tamura was the misshapen long-haired one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Athletic, quick and she’s got the strength to knock you out in one blow. But she’s not very aggressive and surprisingly quite polite. I’ve befriended her, actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Somehow I doubt that…” Matsuda simply rolls her eyes, ignoring Hikaru’s remark. “And at the top of the food chain.. Rappapa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That took a while to get to the point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They basically hang out in the wind instrument clubroom, up those iconic stairs you’ve probably passed by.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I’ll have to show you that later then. To my knowledge, they currently have seven members.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seven? I thought they only had six?” Though that could very well have been old news, after all she’s no veteran to this school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the new Rappapa we’re talking about. A lot of them graduated so we have some new members- the four heavenly queens, Koike Minami, Habu Mizuho, Watanabe Risa and Kobayashi Yui. Koike and Habu-san joined after some of the old queens graduated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Koike Minami? The frail looking girl from earlier was a heavenly queen?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well that explains the looks of fear she got from the others. “You wouldn’t want to fight them. Trust me, I’ve tried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And failed?” She could only answer with an ashamed nod. “Barely even took them 10 seconds to do it too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Only ten? Just what kind of monsters…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, anyway. We have the vice-president, Sugai Yuuka and secretary, Moriya Akane- and yes, they have a secretary now, don’t ask me why because I don’t know either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then..?” Yamasaki suddenly seemed tense, possibly knowing what was to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The president, Hirate Yurina. I haven’t seen her at all today though so you might want to ask around. And trust me, if you do stumble upon her, you’ll know immediately.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hirate Yurina… So that’s your name. Rest assured that name will never slip from her mind till the day she dies.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blood. Screaming. Tears. Cliff.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nor will the image of your bloody, bloody hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On reflex, Hikaru curls her hand into a fist, nails starting to dig into her palm. She knows what she needs to know now. She knows whose name to curse to the heavens. Anger starts to rise, just from listening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s… terrifying. She fights brutally, like she’s possessed by a demon. I get shivers just remembering her eyes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That sounds about right. Demon.  No normal human could… would have…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The president’s special but not in the way you think. I don’t know all the details, so I’m not much help in that department.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamasaki gives her a skeptical, almost scrutinizing look “Special? You’re saying she’s crazy or something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No- no of course not. It’s just different. In fact, I’ve looked up to her ever since I first saw her fight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matsuda ended up blabbing on for nearly 30 minutes, causing Hikaru to space out into the deepest recesses of her mind. She was bragging about allegedly beating up some Rappapa underlings, but she kept going on and on- it was ending up to be mind-numbingly boring.  Though she silently thanks her for distracting her before she could dwell on her emotions for any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hikaru-san. Hey, Hikaru-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her head snaps up to attention. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Matsuda-san is going to show us around the school. Want to come with?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would be of her best interest to go, seeing as she’ll be here for the rest of the school year. Wouldn’t want to get lost like earlier. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three stand up to leave, Team Pan seemingly unaware their targets were making their escape. They stay close together, not wanting to seem more vulnerable alone as they take a left turn and walk by a few hallways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> In front of them seemed to be a high traffic area, students gathering around a staircase decorated with a filthy red carpet and trash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hears a sound from the top of the stairway. Then comes multiple heavy thudding, so she leans into the crowd to see a closer look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A groan escapes, a girl on the floor is clutching her stomach in pain, face nearly unrecognizable from the blood coating the surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As brutal as the scene looked to anyone else, Hikaru couldn’t help but try to stifle a laugh. She desperately covers her mouth with one hand, looking away from the entrance. She chuckles even more when the ragdoll of a body is dragged across the floor, possibly to the clinic. Though the nurse apparently wasn’t working today so she worried for her. Just a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you a sadist or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still in a laughing fit, Hikaru couldn’t answer Matsuda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely a sadist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd starts to dissipate and thankfully, her laughs have been reduced to mere giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. I can’t-” Just the image of her falling sends her back into hysterics. “It’s just funny when other people fall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you like when other people fail?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean it like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I was kidding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HIkaru instead tries to distract her mind from the events that just occurred, filling it instead with more serious questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… what was that?” Yamasaki finally speaks up. Calmer now, Morita starts to connect the pieces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s.. the staircase to the brass band club isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matsuda, answers almost in a trance, eyes still fixated on the dark red substance smeared on the floor before them. “It took them only six seconds this time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She takes that as a yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the next moment, her whole body froze over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atop the staircase were six figures. Steely gaze, confident postures. She wasn’t easily scared, far from it actually- but they had some of the most intimidating auras one could ever imagine. Each of them wearing a sukajan jacket instead of the standard white blazer- only adding to their chilling presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group strode down the stairs, and oddly enough they did glance over in Morita’s direction, but nothing more. One of their shoulders brush against hers, and her blonde hair couldn’t be mistaken for anyone else. She breaks her unsmiling face for a second as she passes by, visible only to Morita.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her throat tightens up as she meets the stare of another member, walking with such an authoritative and serious presence. From Hikaru’s past experience with yankees, she was definitely one to watch out for. Aggressive. Hot-headed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking another hesitant look over, she notices something concerning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hirate Yurina wasn’t there. Why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eye twitches in annoyance. And to think she-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. If the other Rappapa members are headed somewhere else, there would be nobody up there to guard their clubroom. Well, she hopes so anyway. If she’s there- She could…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment they turn around the corner, she starts to gravitate towards the dirtied staircase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hikaru what are you doing?! Don’t-” She pushes Matsuda away, much to her surprise. “You can’t just go prancing in there they’ll-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What they don’t know won’t hurt them. Right? You don’t have to follow me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And sure enough, the hesitant Matsuda didn’t dare take another step closer. “You don’t know what they’ll do to you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter what happens to me. I need to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Know what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something that doesn’t concern you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence was the only thing she met when she opened the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chair situated in the middle of the room is empty. A chair fit for someone held to such high esteem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flutter around, looking for any trace of the president, she grabs at the two other doors in the clubroom, only to find darkness waiting inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Found what you’re looking for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spins around to find herself face to face with a tall girl in a dark blue jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re.. Habu-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She approaches her, and Morita instinctively goes into a fighting stance. “Woah there, kid calm down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Habu moves toward the couch beside the other girl, grabbing the small handheld controller. “Just forgot this.” she says, waving it around in a show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raise my voice and kick your ass for invading the clubroom without us here? No. I probably should, but I won’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She falls onto the sofa in a slouch. “Well? I asked a question earlier, didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I.. was looking for-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Demon. Devil. Villain. Murd-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hirate-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her nonchalant posture changes into a more serious one. Habu starts to fiddle with the game console of hers. “I see. Though, you must know- if you want to get to our president you’ll have to go through us first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morita’s jaw tightens, anger starting to bubble up like it had earlier. Of course they wouldn’t make it that easy for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a Rappapa tradition, you know. No need to be so hasty. You’ve got the whole school year to try.” She’s right, but her heart still beats harder now in anticipation. Unease starts to set in and her ankles start to feel more tense than usual. It could very well just be her nerves, but something about the situation-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unless you want to start now?” In an instant, she’s on her feet- right leg lashing out almost quicker than she can comprehend. Hikaru’s arm shoots up to block the attack, flinching as she struggles to keep her stance from the pain radiating up her limbs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Retaliating, she tries to hit her with another kick of her own- aiming at her vulnerable knees, only to meet air. She stumbles from her own momentum, giving the taller girl an opening to aim a punch straight at her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was falling, and there was no feasible way to dodge it so her throat tightens, bracing herself in the most useless way possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it hit her, and it hit her hard. It snags her cheek, drawing blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She meets the ground with a mighty thud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we should stop here. The others might start wondering why I’ve been gone for so long.” Hikaru grits her teeth in frustration. If she wasn’t caught off guard-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come back anytime, Morita Hikaru. We’ll be waiting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those were her last words before disappearing into the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hikaru-san!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Refusing to show her dejected face to Yamasaki, she forces a smile. “See, I’m fine.” Adrenaline was still going strong, so the pain on her right cheek has yet to register. Idly, she tries to hide it behind her dark strands of hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re bleeding, Habu-san was up there with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t seem to mind too much.” Matsuda looks at her with a surprised expression. Clearly confused how she didn’t end up beaten half to death and thrown violently to the second floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And honestly, she was too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catching the hint that such a small wound isn’t much of a concern, they decide to instead walk to the cafeteria in silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all understood she wasn’t giving up her reason for going up there. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After seeing the chaos erupting in the cafeteria, the trio opt to grab a small sandwich and leave without getting involved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All out brawl, kind of a tradition here.” Matsuda says, without missing a beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They settle on the rooftop, sitting on a makeshift bench made of plywood atop two relatively sturdy buckets. As much a mess the school is, there is no denying the scenery from above. Perhaps the only breath of fresh air one could find in this hellscape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The grounds used to just be beaten up rocks and dried dirt you know. Until this year that is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One couldn’t tell just from looking from the outside that the school used to be so much worse than it now. “What changed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matsuda frowns. “Everything. Student council. Board of trustees. They were in a frenzy, and most students didn’t even know why,” her voice turned huffy- “But the official statement is that we were getting shut down. We were left in the dark exactly why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They wouldn’t tell you?” Yamasaki asks, “Schools can be shady.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the group sits, conversing among themselves till the bell rings for classes to resume. “We should get going.” Matsuda stands up to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t really matter if we show up or not though,” Hikaru scoffs. “You said so earlier.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl playfully rolls her eyes. “I see you’ve found yourself a bad role model,” Matsuda scratches her chin, deep in thought. “well, it can’t be helped then. We should be avoiding Team Pan today anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a win-win then, right Matsuda-san?” Yamasaki says with a mischievous smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess so, kiddo.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. hear me out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(i apologize for the late and short chapter.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru clutches the warm hand tightly, praying to nobody in particular for any kind of response. A fruitless effort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been four months since her sister first got confined in the ICU. Since then, she could’ve been mistaken for a corpse- unmoving, unalert. There was little the doctors could do to arouse her from slumber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And even if she did wake up, there was no guarantee that she’d ever be able to regain full motor function ever again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broken limbs. Severe brain damage from acute head trauma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sad fate for any person as young as her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morita-san, excuse me. I’ll be doing some tests again.” She steps aside for the nurse to examine her younger sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few moments of prodding and checking her eyes, “Still no response?” Morita asks, damn near giving up. The nurse clicks the small flashlight closed, “I’m afraid not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s no longer surprised, and doesn’t talk when the nurse makes her leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hell, why would she when even the doctors say there’s a near zero chance of her…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room's atmosphere changes into a more solemn one. “I’ll find her. For you. I won’t run from this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she knows time is ticking. She knows her sisters’ time is ticking. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matsuda-san!” She grabs at her bleeding lip and aching jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be a huge coward to go running away from fights like yesterday.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s recess in the classroom and Team Pan have surrounded the trio, blocking any way for them to escape. “Plus, a little birdie told us the new kids might be half-decent fighters.” Another girls’ hands reach down to grab Hikaru's collar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you better be. All the new students from other sections have been weak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl- Onuma Akiho releases her grip, pushing Morita to her knees. “We’ll make our senpais proud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no talking their way out of this, and a common look between her comrades only seemed to confirm that fact. Yamasaki seemed to freeze, reluctant at the idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akiho, being the closest to her, recklessly throws a punch, which Morita easily dodges. A side glance showed Matsuda and Yamasaki fighting their own battles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just had to trust they would be fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morita gets back on her feet and takes up a fighting stance, one she’s been familiar with for a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her opponent turns to face her, seemingly agitated. To Hikaru’s surprise, she takes a chair and raises it above her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before it could make contact however, she tackles Akiho to the ground- pelting her with punches to the head until she went slump on the cold, hard, floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She takes a moment to breathe before the sound of a body falling beside her nearly made her jump. “Sorry.” Yamasaki mutters, before slamming her knee into the other girls’ face. Rendering her effectively unconscious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matsuda- for some unbeknownst reason is fending off three students by herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some help over here?” Without another word, Morita finishes off the two other girls in three smooth movements. Matsuda, knocking down the remaining one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Hikaru turns to Yamasaki as she fixes her disheveled mess of hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were strong.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be fair they were kind of pushovers.” Matsuda laughs to herself. “You just called one of Majijo’s top gangs pushovers. See? I knew you had it in you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morita reaches into her pocket, handing her a white handkerchief. “Here. For your cheek.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smells good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s creepy. Just put it on your wound already.” Morita says, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She does, staining the white fabric with dark red. The room devolves into tense silence, save for the soft sounds of each girls’ strained breaths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone- including the students collapsed on the floor, looked to the entrance in surprise. Much more so when they realize who said those words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Moriya Akane.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There she stood, with an almost approving look, leaning on the doorframe. Dark green jacket slung across her shoulders. Unlike most of her peers in Rappapa, her body seemed more fit to be in a yankee school. Frame and attitude befitting of a soldier. Minus the over-competitiveness of her nature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she left, as quickly as she came, leaving a multitude of curious onlookers to stumble upon the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shop is near empty, lit only by a few lamps- leaving a faint orange glow on its few customers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promised not to, you know.” Yamasaki says, seemingly afraid to look either of the two in the eyes. “-to fight. Ever again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you seemed so hesitant.” Morita says, taking another sip of her ramen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The youngest girl merely plays with her noodles, appetite lost. “Yeah. I almost forgot how much I missed it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we can’t do anything else but encourage you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm..” Yamasaki mumbles under her breath. “Still. It was an important promise. It still is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A promise to who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Myself.” she answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She continues to aimlessly stir her noodles, thoughts likely swirling around her head. “Your food will get cold, you know.” Matsuda points out. “You wouldn’t like cold ramen would you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve bitten off a chunk of frozen ramen soup before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did what-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matsuda seemed upset, and judging by her posture was- well, Morita couldn’t really tell what she was thinking. “Child, who in the world is feeding you that kind of food?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamasaki defensively flinches back. “It was in the freezer and I didn’t want to wait for it to defrost or melt so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it good though?” Morita interjects. After a few seconds of thinking, she nods. “Surprisingly, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let's just order take-out ramen and eat it for breakfa-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like hell you are-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Swoosh</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The curtain flutters even higher, answering to the strong gust of wind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s cold in here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close the windows then, Miichan.” She groans in annoyance, much too lazy to stand up. “It’s fine- I’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller girl closes and locks the window with a click. “I knew I could count on you Habu-chan~”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two have been acting way too much like a couple recently.” Risa grunts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so~” Koike frowns, leaning back even lower into the broken sofa. She lets out a satisfied sigh as she takes her thick jacket off. “Yes. Very much so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well someone’s jealous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unlikely story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re always so grumpy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re always-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>THUD</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you two mind? We’re here for a meeting- not gossiping about each others’ relationships. Just because Moriya isn’t here yet doesn’t mean you two can go yapping all you want.” Kobayashi scolds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha o captain, my captain. My mouth is zipped.” The girl says, highly exaggerating by pulling an imaginary zipper across her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yui isn’t even your captain… I am.” Sugai protests. “Anyway. I’ve talked to Seki Yumiko- you know, the Headmasters’ granddaughter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vice-president takes out a file from beneath a throw pillow. “And I got the background check for one of the exchange students from class 2-C.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She flips through the brown folder before stopping at the page containing the students’ profile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems like she’s gained quite the reputation from her old school. Hikaru Morita.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait- don’t tell me you’re scouting out potential recruits for Rapappa? Or could you be...”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sugai hangs her head low. “Not like we have much of a choice.” She drops the folder to the empty space beside her. “We need to rebuild our schools reputation, and we can’t do it by ourselves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you even sure she’d stack up well against our students? For all we know, the only reason she became known in her former city was because everyone else was just too weak to begin with,” Risa objects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly what I intend on finding out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the other exchange student?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yamasa-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to the room slammed open with force. Moriya stood, a serious expression etched onto her face. “They got team Pan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closes it, careful not to cause even more damage than she already has. “In a matter of seconds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In that case... Someone send one of the two to follow up. Tomorrow would suffice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One for either of them. I don’t mind.” Kobayashi gives an affirmative nod. “I’ll inform them after break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N<br/>Since this is a Majisuka Gakuen AU, some members will be a bit out of character. That or their personalities are a bit exaggerated. Also, please be warned that it might get violent or bloody in later chapters. </p><p>Maybe an update once every two weeks if i don’t get swamped by schoolworks. By the time I post this I should have one or two chapters ready for revisions. </p><p> </p><p>[Writing and plot gets better in later chapters, don't worry :) ]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>